Immunosuppressive chemotherapy or radiation treatment of leukemic patients is frequently followed by opportunistic Candida albicans infections. This research will evaluate the effects of separate and concomitant antileukemia and anticandida therapy upon the underlying malignancy and systemic candidiasis in a model murine leukemia system; ie: The first passage transplant of the AK leukemia in AKR mice. During the course of these investigations, areas which will be explored using control (preleukemic) and experimental (Transplanted AK leukemic) AKR mice will include: (a) Characterization of acute, subacute and long-term systemic Candida infections in AKR mice receiving neither antitumor nor anticandida therapy. (b) Determination of the influences of selected antileukemia regimens (immunoadjuvants and chemotherapeutic agents) upon the Candida infections and the accompanying malignancy. (c) Examination of the effectiveness of selected anticandida protocols against systemic moniliasis in this model murine leukemia system. (d) Comparison of the results in the above studies with those obtained when both antileukemia and anticandida agents are administered to AKR mice infected with C. albicans. In all of these investigations, control mice (preleukemic and those bearing transplanted AK leukemia) not infected with C. albicans will be studied for comparison. Results in all experiments will be primarily in terms of survival times and survival with biological cure. This research program will establish the experimental parameters and therapeutic significance of separate and combined anticandida and antileukemia treatments in a model murine tumor system exposed to systemic candida infection. Such information may then contribute to the overall well being of human leukemia patients through development of effective means for the treatment of moniliasis in the compromised host.